Mon chemin vers toi
by AkuriAtsuki
Summary: Deidara, un jeune a la mentalité dérangé, s'enfuis d'un centre et ce fait attaquer.Itachi,tueur recherché, viens au secour du jeune blond.Entre eux, que va-t-il se passé?Nul pour résumé. venez lire. Entré en matiere bizare. Il y aura 2 couples principaux.


Bonjours a tous,

Voici une nouvelle fic. Elle me trottait dans me tête et je voulais vraiment la poster pour que vous puissiez me dire ce que vous en pensiez. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Un seul personnage m'appartient, le reste n'est pas a moi.

Le couple principale est Itachi/Deidara. Il en aura d'autre mais pour l'instant, je vais plus aller sur celui-ci.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bien bonne lecture!

* * *

Dans un établissement, dans une chambre appart des autres, ce trouvais un jeune brun qui regardait les nouvelles. Il ne pouvait pas aller à l'extérieur car on le lui interdisait. Il n'était pas un criminel, mais on le gardait comme tel. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, pourtant, ces hommes en blouses blanches refusait qu'il voit le soleil autrement qu'a travers la fenêtre de sa chambre blanche.

Pour passer le temps, il regardait la télévision. Il n'avait pas grand chose d'autre a faire appart s'entrainer dans le centre, manger avec les autres, aller a une activité ou être dans sa chambre. Aux nouvelles, on annonçait quelque chose d'assez grave. Mais il ne comprenait pas grand chose.

La dame à la télévision disait qu'un vol de banque avait été commis mais que, heureusement, les voleurs avaient été interceptés lors d'une course poursuite avec les policiers. Il n'y avait aucuns blessés et l'argent fut remis dans les coffres forts de la banque, réajustant la sécurité au passage.

Le jeune homme ferma la télévision et demanda la permission pour sortir dans sa chambre et se rendre à la piscine. On l'accompagna et durant son trajet, il le vit. Lui. Son voisin de chambre. Celui qui hantait ses nuits.

Il l'avais vu pour la première fois quand une camionnette blanche suivit par des policier l'ont amené, enchainer, jusqu'a sa chambre. Il était alors en train de peindre sur le bord de la fenêtre, au bout du couloir, près de sa chambre. Il l'avait regardé. Lui aussi d'ailleurs.

Il était à la piscine lui aussi. Il pouvait l'admiré alors. Il lui sourit et l'autre répondit. Rare était les fois ou on les laissait se parler entre eux, mais a la piscine, tout était permis disait-on. Il fallait vérifier. Le brun alla donc le voir.

-Bonjour.

Il sursauta légèrement bien qu'il l'avait vu s'approcher. Il sourit un peu plus avant de lâcher.

-Tu as une bien jolie voix.

Le brun rougit tandis que l'autre au regard sombre lui fit un clin d'œil. Il avait rarement vu un jeune homme aussi mignon. Il avait pour habitude de repousser les gens mais lui, il le laisserait approcher n'importe quand. Son odeur l'enivrait, ses yeux l'hypnotisait et c'était sans parler de sa voix qu'il venait juste d'entendre. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Il se demandait ce qu'un ange comme lui faisait dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

-Merci. J'aime bien la tienne aussi.

-Que fais-tu dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

-Sans doute pour le même raison que toi. Les médecins on dit que c'était mieux pour tout le monde.

-Moi je trouve que c'est une grave erreur que de priver le monde de quelqu'un comme toi.

-Je suis sure que tu dis sa juste pour être gentil.

-Mais non. Je le dis parce que je le pense vraiment.

-Vrai?

-Vrai!

On peu aussi ce demander ou ils sont et pourquoi. Je vais juste vous dire qu'ils ne sont pas comme tout le monde. Ils sont différents depuis leurs naissances. Rien d'exceptionnelle. Juste que personne ne veux vraiment s'occuper d'eux alors ils sont transféré dans un établissement psychologique pour soins spéciaux.

C'est deux la ainsi que tout les autre occupants du centre ont soit une maladie mentale, soi un problème plus profond. Pour la part des deux qui nous intéresse, ils ont plusieurs personnalités pour un, une régression d'âge mentale pour l'autre. Pour l'instant, ils agissaient comme deux enfants.

-Tu viens te baigner avec moi?

-J'adorerais.

Déjà vêtu d'un maillot de bain, bleu pour le brun, blanc pour le plus grand, ils entraient dans la piscine. Ils étaient seuls car, en ce temps, les autres étaient en train de prendre leur deuxième repas de la journée. Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup jusqu'a l'arrivé de l'agent de sécurité. Il était très dur avec ceux qui vivaient dans l'établissement. S'assurant que personne ne pouvais le voir, l'homme s'approcha de la piscine. Akutso, le chef, dit:

-Alors, on s'amuse!

-Oui.

-Et vous n'allez pas manger?

- On n'a pas faim.

-Vous savez que vous n'aurez rien avant le dernier repas qui est encore très loin.

-On saura s'en passer.

-Bon très bien. On peu venir avec vous.

-Si vous voulez.

Les trois gardes eurent un sourire en se déshabillant pour sauter a l'eau en calçons. Ils s'approchèrent des deux qui nageaient tranquillement et le chef alla vers le petit brun. Celui-ci ne se doutait de rien, continuais à sourire a son ami. Son ami qui, lui, faisait de gros yeux a l'homme qui osait s'approcher de son brun.

Ils continuèrent à nager doucement mais Akutso ne cessait de toucher ou effleuré le brun ce qui irritait son partenaire de jeux. A un moment, il alla plus loin dans ses attouchements, les joues du plus jeune prirent une teinte très rouge et c'est alors que l'autre entraina le chef hors de l'eau très violemment. Une autre personnalité envahir alors l'homme. Il était soudain le défenseur de mignonne victime.

Ils se battaient sous le regard enfantin du brun qui ne comprenais pas ce qui ce passait, mais avait très peur pour son ami. Alerté par les cris, trois autre gardes arrivèrent mais trop tard car celui aux multiples personnalités avait pris l'armer qu'Akutso portais a la main pour la retourner vers son propriétaire. Droit au cœur. Il n'y survit pas.

Quand ils virent ceci, ils empoignèrent le meurtrier mais avant qu'il n'eurent fait quoique ce soit, celui-ci alla vers le brun pour seller ses lèvres contre les sienne. Le plus jeune répondit au baiser mais ils firent séparer par les gardes. Avant de ce faire amener, il souffla a l'oreille de celui qu'il a aimé des le premier regard:

-Je t'aime et ce sera toujours ainsi, peu importe ou je serai. Jure-moi de toujours me garder dans ton cœur.

Doucement il lui répondit.

-Je ferai tout pour te retrouver, on se reverra. Je t'aime moi aussi. Je te le promets. Ne m'oubli jamais.

Sur ces belles paroles qu'ils furent séparés. Le jeune brun fut sortit de l'eau pas des aides soignant qui l'emmenèrent dans sa chambre. Il ne revit pas son amour durant les jours qui suivirent et personne ne lui répondais lorsqu'il demandait ou il était passé. Il se mourrait d'ennuis dans sa chambre mais refusait de sortir. Mais un beau jour, tout fut basculé lorsqu'on entendit a l'interphone qu'il y avait a chaque étage:

-Attention, attention, ceci est un message à tous les gardes, le résident de la chambre 167 vient de s'échapper.

Et voila, un autre de ses rare ami venais de le quitter. Tout les mardis, il allait sculpter dans de l'argile dans la grande salle, une des rares activités de groupe. Lentement, il prononça son nom comme dans l'espoir qu'il l'entendrait et qu'il reviendrait.

-Deidara.

**********

(Quelques jours plus tard, dans un autre secteur de la même ville)

Il marchait dans une sombre ruelle, attendant patiemment la personne qui devait la rejoindre. On pouvait sentir que l'air était lourd, comme s'il allait pleuvoir. Pourtant, aucune goute ne tombaient. L'homme comme une silhouette s'arrêta pour s'appuyer contre le mur et allumer une cigarette. Sa main gantée tenait fermement dans sa poche l'objet qui allait tout changer ce soir.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps que l'autre se pointa de mauvaise humeur. C'est avec rage qu'il s'adressa à lui.

-Pourquoi tu nous as plantés?

-Je n'ai rien à faire avec une bande d'idiots comme vous.

-Ah, monsieur prends ses aires supérieures. Tu trouves sa peut-être drôles que 4 d'entre nous pourrissent en prison maintenant.

-Je ne m'en réjouie pas. Je suis juste déçu que vous n'ayez pas été à la hauteur.

-Mais peut-être que si tu avais été la...

-Je n'aurais même pas du être la.

-Le chef...

-Je me fiche de ce qu'il a dit.

-T'es un homme mort, tu le sais sa.

-Non. Mais toi, oui.

Il sorti son arme et la pointa sur l'autre homme. Il tira droit dans la tête. L'homme mourut sur le coup. Il soupira avant de retourner dans sa voiture qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Il roula quelque instant avant de s'arrêter sur le bord d'une route ou les champs sillonnaient l'entourage. Avec ses phares, il lui avait semblé apercevoir quelque chose. Il s's'approcha lentement de l'endroit ou semblait provenir quelques petits sons aigus, des couinements, des bruits sourds ainsi que des exclamations dures.

Ce qu'il vit le répugna. Devant lui ce tenait deux hommes en train d'essayer de violer un jeune homme beaucoup plus faible qu'eux. L'homme a la carrure sombre n'avait cure de la violence, mais ce qu'il détestait par contre, c'étais qu'on s'en prenne a plus faible que soit et qui, en plus, n'étais pas armé. Il ne put alors que faire la chose la plus raisonnable pour lui. Il les tua tout les deux sans arrière penser. Il s'approcha du jeune homme et ne put savoir a quoi il ressemblant tant la boue maculait parcourais son corps fraichement mis a nu. Le pauvre tremblant et s'évanouie dans les bras de son sauveur.

Il le couvrit d'une couverture chaude car les nuits était fraiche et l'assied sur le siège passager de sa voiture. Il le conduit j'jusqu'a chez lui, pensant l'héberger jusqu'a ce qu'il se sente mieux.

Rendu chez lui, Il le repris dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il fit couler l'eau et le nettoya. La blondeur de ses longs cheveux et sa peau tannée par le soleil. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Il n'en avait jamais vu des comme lui. Et pourtant, il avait été dans de nombreux pays. Mais jamais il avait trouvé une telle fraicheur. Peut-être avait-il bien fait de l'amener chez lui.

*********

Mal de tête et gorge pâteuse, c'est dans cette optique qu'il se réveilla dans un endroit inconnu. Il se posait pleins de questions et il se remémora de ce qui c'étais passé hier. Il avait faillit se faire violer. Il frissonna a cette pensé. Mais qui l'avait sauvé. A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un beau jeune homme. Celui-ci le regardait attentivement.

-Alors, tu as bien dormis?

Il se permit un sourire avant de répondre d'une voix douce:

-Oui. Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

-Ce n'est rien. Je déteste qu'on s'attaque à une personne sans défense.

-Alors vous êtes mon héro. Puis-je savoir votre nom?

-C'est Itachi. Uchiwa Itachi.

-Moi c'est Deidara. Juste Deidara.

-Tu n'as pas de nom de famille.

-Je n'ai pas de famille.

Silence. Bien sur qu'il devait y avoir quelqu'un qui l'attendais patiemment quelque part dans le monde. Il ne pouvait pas être seul. Même lui en avait une alors qu'il ne la voit plus.

Il s'assit sur le lit mais a une distance respectable de Deidara et plongea son regard dans le siens. Jamais il n'avait vu un regard aussi beau. Ils ne dirent pas un mot durant un long moment. Enfin, jusqu'a ce qu'un plainte sorti du ventre du blond les fassent réagir.

-Je crois que tu as faim. Que veux-tu manger?

-Qu'importe, tant que je mange.

-Bien, reste la, je reviens.

-Bien, je t'attends.

Bien que cette phrase était sorti innocemment, elle fit tiquer le brun qui, d'habitude froid et impassible avec les autres, rougissait imperceptiblement. Il sorti de la chambre dans le but d'aller préparé le petit déjeuner lorsqu'une sonnerie retenti de la poche de son pantalon. Il savait qui l'appelait et ne voulait pas trop répondre. Mais il le devait.

-Allo?

-Itachi, j'espère que tu as bien dormis.

-Bien sur.

-Avais-tu oublié que tu avais passé un accord avec moi?

-Non monsieur.

-Alors pourquoi nous as-tu posé un lapin.

-J'avais autre chose de plus important à régler.

-Qu'est-ce?

-Rien qui vous concerne.

-Ton arrogance te perdra, Uchiwa.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Mais vous devriez faire plus attention. Avec votre bade de bras cassé, vous risquer de moisir en prison si sa continue.

-J'ai un plan de secours. Et cette fois ci, tu en feras partie.

Itachi repensa à Deidara.

-Désolé, mais je dois faire quelque chose de plus important en ce moment.

Il raccrocha et éteindit son portable. Il alla préparer le petit déjeuner du blond et le lui emmena directement dans la chambre. Une fois qu'il eut fini de manger, Itachi lui posa la question.

-Ou habites-tu?

Il semblait au brun qu'après cette question, le regard de Deidara devint plus triste.

-Si je te le dis, est-ce que tu vas me retourner là-bas?

-Non, si tu n'as aucune envie d'y aller.

Il sembla réfléchir un moment.

-Bon, j'étais dans un centre psychiatrique. J'entendais des voix dans ma tête. Alors ils me donnent plein de trucs. Je n'entends plus rien mais j'ai des maux de tête atroce. Ils ont fait des tests et ils ont dit que, parfois, j'ai la mentalité d'un enfant, une autres fois, celle d'un vieillard. Bref, j'étais dans un endroit tout moche et blanc. Je n'avais que quelques amis.

-Comment tu es sorti?

-Par la cuisine. La porte est toujours ouverte.

-Plutôt brillant.

Ils sourirent et Itachi se dit que, peut-être, il n'était pas obliger de le laisser s'en aller. Il mettait un peu de chaleur dans son château de glace. Il n'avait jamais ressentit un tel réconfort dans sa vie. Mais il n'était juste pas près à se l'avouer.

* * *

Voila le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic. Dites moi ce que vous en penser.


End file.
